I'll love you forever!
by Kimminerd
Summary: Creepypasta! Eyeless Jack's chance to be a parent after a little girl follows him home, will he be a good parent with this abused little girl! lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Trix is my OC!**

**She is crazy about cute things and Eyeless Jack... and kills the meaniebobeanies(that's a word in my world!)**

**Kim (ME!) is 6 or 7 in this.**

**Hope you like it!**

**:)**

Eyeless Jack walked in the night alone, he felt safe when he was alone unlike most people.

After a while he noticed he was incredibly hungry, so he went up to the closest house and brook in.

He quietly creped up the stairs and slowly opened the closest door.

He peaked in then creped in.

There was a little girl she looked like she was a toddler.

As Jack walked up to her he tripped on a toy train.

There was a loud crash as he hit the ground knocking things over, onto the floor.

"Who's there!" someone shouted.

Jack quickly got up and jumped out of the window, not noticing the toddler hanging from his hoddie, giggling all the way.

Jack ran into the forest as fast as he could.

The toddler looked around and yawned, snuggling into Jack's hoddie.

Jack suddenly stopped.

He reached behind his back and grabbed the toddler.

The toddler looked at Jack and smiled.

She reached out and stroked Jack's hair.

If Jack had eye's they would be wide.

"I need to take you home!" Jack said panicking lightly.

She frowned and shouted "No!" jack flinched and sighed.

"Why don't you want to go home!" he growled at her.

She pulled up her sleeves, her arms were covered in cuts and bruises, she suddenly burst out crying.

Her nose was running and her eyes were red.

Jack hugged her to his chest and soothingly rocked her.

"Ok, I'll take you with me!" sighed Jack, he was really just a big softy.

_I'll take her to slender mansion for now, but she'll have to go somewhere _Jack thought to himself.

"What is your name?" asked Jack rubbing circles into her back.

"Kim, what's your name!" Kim said happily, sniffing and nuzzling Jack.

"Eyeless Jack!" he hissed, trying to scare her.

"Jackie!" Kim yelled happily and giggled.

Jack pouted and gently poked her in the stomach.

Kim giggled and push my finger away.

Jack smiled slightly under his mask.

"You'll protect me won't you?" she asked with innocent eyes.

Jack nodded, she smiled and nuzzled the side of his head.

He looked up and sore Slender mansion.

Jack ran up to the door and walked in, turning to shut the door.

Trix was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

She looked at Jack and smiled crazily.

"Jackie!" she said in a seducing way.

Jack turned back around and faced her.

"Jack, who's that!" Trix shouted.

Everyone came running down the stairs looking angry.

"Shut-up!" shouted Jeff angrily.

Slenderman walked up to me and Kim and said.

"Jack who is this?" he said calmly.

"Well, she followed me and I decided to keep her, not like I have a choice, she won't let go!" said Jack tiredly.

"I see, well I guess she can stay" said Slenderman and he went back up stairs.

"That went better than I thought" Jack said happily.

After that everyone went to bed.

As Jack got in his bed, Kim was left standing in the middle of Jack's room.

Kim smiled as she got in idea.

She ran over to Jack and got onto his belly.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack as Kim snuggled up to him.

"Sleeping" she said simply.

"No your annoying me" Jack said sternly as he put her on the ground.

"My mummy always used to sing me to sleep" Kim said sadly, rubbing her arm.

"Why not go back to her!" Jack said angrily.

"She's dead" Kim said quietly, holding back a sob.

Jack felt his heart stop.

He sighed and said "Come here", he sat up, put her on his lap and began to sing in a different language.

Kim felt her eyes go heavy and nuzzled her face into Jack's chest.

Slenderman peaked into Jack's room to see Jack and the human girl lay on his (Jack's) bed while Jack sung beautifully.

He smiled and continued down the hall.

**I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter!**

**I was going to make you first chapter better but I forgot, sorry!**

Jack felt someone or something poking his face.

He sat up and looked(?) over at Kim who was poking him in the face.

"Please, stop it!" Jack groaned and swatted her finger away.

"I'm hungy Jackie!" she wined and jumped up and down on Jack's tummy.

"Firstly, it's hungry not hungy, second, go get something!" Jack growled.

"No, you come with me!" Kim wined loudly.

"Ugg!" groaned Jack as he got up.

"Yay!" Kim cheered joyfully.

They both went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Jackie, I want serial!" demanded Kim.

"Whatever" moaned Jack, taking out some coco pops.

He put some in a bowl and pored some milk in as well.

Kim sat down on the kitchen table and shouted "Folk!".

Jack shushed her and got her a folk, after that he sat down next to her.

"Thank you!" she said sweetly and kissed Jack on the cheek.

Jack quietly muttered a 'your welcome' and got out a kidney to ate.

Kim stared at it in curiosity.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's a kidney" Jack said bluntly.

"Oh, okay" she said, she didn't seem to mind.

After breakfast Slenderman and Jeff came down the stairs.

"So, how ya doing snot nose and, Kim is it?" joked Jeff.

"Shut-up, Jeff!" Jack hissed with pure hatred.

Slenderman shook his head and handed Jack a shopping list.

"Go get some stuff for Kim, ok?" said Slenderman warmly.

Jack nodded and lifted Kim on his back.

Kim smiled brightly and clapped her hands.

"Come on then" Jack grumbled.

Jack had to were sunglasses to cover the holes were his eyes should be.

Some ladies were looking at him in a flirty manner and some were winking at him.

Jack blushed and just kept his head down.

Kim looked around in wonder, she's never been to toy store before.

"Jackie can I get some stuff?!" asked Kim with big eyes.

"That's why were here to get you stuff so I can work!" Jack said, annoyed already.

Kim gasped and hugged Jack's leg.

All the ladies near by awed and giggled.

Jack sighed as Kim dragged him away.

When it was time to go home, Kim had a new toy train and Jack had all the shopping in his hands.

Kim was jumping up and down though the forest to the Slender mansion, Jack just walked behind her making sure she didn't get hurt, he had a annoyed face on, Kim looked over to him and asked "Jackie, you ok?".

Jack looked over to her.

"Yeah, just tired, I didn't get much sleep no thanks to you!" Jack said grouchily.

Kim giggled and hugged Jack's leg.

Jack couldn't help but smile, he was glad that Kim couldn't see behind his mask.

"Jackie, can I sleep with you again, I'm scared to sleep alone" Kim wined, pouting cutely.

Jack thought about it for a second than nodded.

Kim smiled brightly and snuggled closer to Jack.

"Thank you, your the best Jack!" Kim said half shouted.

As they got to the Slender mansion, they sore Trix waiting for them.

Jack groaned and Kim smiled.

"Hi hi!" Kim yelled to Trix.

Trix looked over to them and smiled.

"Why hello, you two!" she said happily, swaying up to Jack and Kim.

"What do you want, Trix!" Jack hissed at her.

Trix huffed and went back inside.

Jack sighed and went in as well, Kim followed him.

Kim ran to the living room and sat on the floor in front of the T.V were Ben was playing his games.

"Hello, what's your name?!" asked Kim.

"Ben, now be quiet I'm trying to finish this level!" Ben said breathlessly.

Kim looked at her toy train and put it on the floor making chu chu sounds.

Jack smiled and sat down with her.

Kim looked over to Jack and handed him the train.

Jack put it on the floor and gently pushed it so it went over to Kim.

Kim giggled and hugged the train to her chest.

This time Jack laughed out loud.

From the kitchen Slenderman watched the two.

He smiled fondly as Jack laughed, it had been a long time since he had laughed.

Ben smiled slightly at the two playing on the floor in front of him.

They played for a while, until Kim got tired.

Jack smiled as Kim yawned and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Come on, lets get you to bed!" said Jack and picked Kim up.

"Aww...!" wined Kim.

"Come on!" chuckled Jack as he took her up stairs.

As soon as Jack put Kim down she ran to Jack's bed and climbed up onto it.

Jack went into the draws next to his desk with a smile on his face.

Kim just sat there with a curious look on her face.

Jack turned back to Kim with his hands behind his back.

"Close your eyes!" said Jack kneeling down in front of Kim on the bed.

Kim closed her eyes and giggled slightly.

Jack took something out from behind his back put it on Kim's lap.

_It's soft _Kim thought to herself.

"You can open your eyes now" whispered Jack.

Kim opened her eyes and squealed with delight.

There was a cute little stuffed teddy on her lap.

"Is this yours!" Kim asked happily.

"It was, but now it's yours" Jack said tiredly.

Kim gasped and jumped up and hugged Jack round the neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kim squealed.

Jack chuckled and hugged her back.

"What's his name!" asked Kim happily, but tired.

"You pick one for him" said Jack, sitting next to Kim and settling into bed.

"Um... Jeff!" she said excitedly.

Jack laughed and said "Great name!".

Kim smiled and snuggled with Jeff and Jack.

**Was that ok?**

**Sorry the first one was short, this one is too but whatever.**

**It might take a while to update because I'm just starting my GCSE's!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you want me to put a pairing into the story and if so just say and I will, oh and say what pair!**

Kim woke up with Jeff in her arms but no Jackie.

She sat up hugging Jeff close to her chest.

"Jackie!" she called.

No response, just silence.

She called Jack again and just silence again.

She jumped off her and Jack's bed and went down the stairs.

She walked into the living room and sore Jack standing in front of the front door, he seemed to be covered in blood.

"Jackie!" she called out one last time.

Jack turned to see Kim standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, hi Kimmi, I'm going out for a while, is that ok?" said Jack.

"Yes, but you didn't say good bye to Jeff!" Kim whined.

"I'm going with him" chuckled Jeff.

"No, my teddy!" Kim yelled.

"You let her name that old thing after me!" Jeff shouted at Jack.

"You look just a like!" Jack persisted.

Jeff growled and stormed out.

Jack and Kim both laughed.

Jack went down on to his knees and hugged Kim good bye and then hugged Jeff good bye.

"Bye daddy!" Kim yelled to Jack.

Jack smiled under his mask and waved to his daughter.

Trix came up to Kim and asked "So what do you want to do?".

"Um... play trains!" Kim yelled excitedly.

"He he, urm... how about dolls!" suggested Trix.

"Ok" Kim sighed disappointedly.

After a while of playing dolls, Kim got bored and went into the kitchen.

She sore a yummy plate of cheesecake and climbed onto the chair and on the table.

She grabbed a piece and shoved it into her mouth.

"NOOOOOOO, MY CHEESECAKE!" someone screeched.

Trix and Slenderman came running into the room and held back Masky from pouncing on Kim and murdering her.

"You ate my cheesecake!" Masky shouted, tears running down his mask.

"Sorry!" Kim cried, cheesecake muffling her speech.

"Masky I'll get you more tomorrow!" groaned Slenderman.

"Ok, but why is she here" asked Masky pointing at Kim.

"Jack is looking after her until he finds a new family for her" answered Trix.

"New family?" Kim questioned to herself.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jeff and Jack ran in laughing.

Kim smiled and ran up to Jack .

"Kim, your covered in cake!" complained Jack.

Kim looked at her feet in shame.

Jack sighed and took her up stairs.

"I'm not mad y'know, you need a bath" said Jack as he carried Kim upstairs.

"Are you going to give me to an other family!" Kim cried.

"What, no, your my kid now!" Jack said protectively.

Kim smiled and kissed Jack's cheek.

Jack chuckled and opened the bathroom door.

He put Kim in the bath and said "You wash and stuff".

"You help me, please, and I need to take my clothes off" said Kim.

Jack sighed and helped Kim take her clothes off.

Kim reached up and grabbed a rubber duck.

She put the duck into the bath and made quack sounds.

Jack smiled and grabbed an other one making quack sounds.

Slenderman walked in and chuckled.

Jack herd someone chuckle and turned around quickly.

"He he, I jack I just came to give you these towels" chuckled Slenderman and handed him the towel.

Jack muttered a thank you and put the towel on the floor.

After her bath Kim fell asleep in Jack's arms.

"I love you" Jack whispered in her ear.

Kim nuzzled Jack in her sleep.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you"

**sorry it's short!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will make a second story after this one! :) (I have already started the first chapter, he he)**

**Thanks for the comments people!**

**This may contain some swearing, sorry!**

**:)**

When Kim woke up she had a terrible headache.

"Ow... my head hurts!" she moaned, pain serving threw her.

"Jackie!" she shouted.

Jack sprung up in his bed and looked over at Kim.

"What's wrong, Kim?!" Jack asked worriedly.

"My tummy hurts!" she shouted.

Jack's expression softened and hugged Kim to his chest.

"It's ok you'll feel better in a while" said Jack, not wanting to give her tablets.

"Ok" Kim said tiredly.

Kim lay down on the bed and sighed.

Jack lay down beside her and stroked her forehead.

"Daddy, I'm tired" Kim sighed.

"Go to sleep sweetie-pie" Jack whispered in her ear.

Kim nuzzled Jack's nose and slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.

Jack put Jeff in Kim's arms and walked out of the room.

Slenderman walked up to him and said "Is Kimberley ok?".

"Yea"

"Good"

"Yeah, listen, do I have to make her leave when we find her a new family, I mean dose she even need a new family!" Jack complained angrily.

Slenderman looked a bit surprised at first then his gaze softened.

"I believe she already has a family, here with us, but most important you Jack, you need comport now more than all of us, I mean we all new our family, and you never got to meet them!"

Jack looked more than angry at his statement.

"I don't need your sympathy, I don't need anyone's sympathy, and I certainly don't need sympathy from a 6 year old!" he shouted and stormed down the stairs.

Slenderman sighed and went back to what her was doing.

Jack was aware that his emotions can get a bit crazy but he never knew he could be so cold hearted, he felt like the devil himself.

_Now I know that I really am an ares, I would never do anything to hurt my family, but there I go, spewing shit about them! _he shouted in his head, he was taken out of his thoughts by a small voice calling his name.

"Jackie?" Kim called painfully.

Jack looked over at the kitchen door where Kim was standing.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Jack asked.

"No, my nose is all runny!" Kim complained.

Jack chuckled and got a tissue from his pocket.

He put in to her nose and said "Blow"

Kim blew into the tissue.

Jack wiped her nose and lifted her onto his lap.

"I'll never leave you" Jack whispered in Kim's ear.

"I love you Jackie" Kim whispered back tiredly.

Jack hugged her tighter.

Kim winced but didn't say anything because she loved Jack's hugs.

Jack started to softly sing her to sleep.

When she was asleep, Jack stood up with Kim in his arms.

He took her upstairs and lay her on his bed and put Jeff in her arms.

Jack looked down at his adopted daughter and smiled.

Ben walked into the room and smiled.

"Aww... that's sooooo cute!" Ben cooed.

Jack turned to look at Ben and said "Go play your stupid video games, Benny!"

Ben stuck his middle finger out at Jack and stormed out of the room.

Jack turned back to Kim and raised his mask a little.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Kim snuggled up to Jeff in her sleep, thinking that it was Jack.

She muttered Jack's name.

Jack chuckled, walking out of the room and going down stairs.

Slenderman was cooking in the kitchen.

Jack smelled the air.

_Yum, I'll have to bring Kimmi some food when she wakes up _he thought to himself.

Jack walked up to Slenderman and said "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier Slendy"

Slenderman smiled and replied "Jack you are family, family forgive each other"

Jack smiled and hugged Slenderman, Jack only came up to Slenderman's stomach.

"Awww!" squealed a voice from behind them.

Jack turned around and sore that it was Trix.

Jack groaned and Slenderman chuckled.

"Hello Trix, dinner is almost ready.

After dinner

Jack grabbed some leftovers from the overs plates.

Jeff most likely was not home, probably out killing.

Jack went up stairs and stepped into his bedroom.

"Hey, Kimmi, I've got some food for you" Jack said softly as he stroked Kim's hair.

Kim slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

Kim looked at the food and smiled.

Jack picked up a carrot and put it to Kim's lips.

Kim opened her mouth and took a bite of the carrot.

After Kim finished her food she went and sat on Jack's lap.

Jack gave her a confused looked and poked her nose.

Kim giggled and gabbed his finger.

Jack chuckled and snuggled into the covers with Kim.

**Yay!**

**:)**

**I hope you liked it!**

**please fav and follow and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This would have been uploaded sooner but my computer is SH*T!**

**If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me in the comments, please!**

**:)**

Kim and Jack were woken by screaming.

"How dare you!" a female voice screeched.

Jack sat up and tried to cover his ears.

The first thing that went though his mind is Trix and boyfriend problems.

"The heck!" he herd Jeff shout from down the hall.

Kim groaned angrily and snuggled up to Jack, Jeff in her arms.

Jack chuckled and said "Time to get up apparently"

"No, more cuddle Jackie!" Kim wined and tried to wrap her arms around Jack.

Jack smirked and playfully growled "Ok, but the cuddle monster shows no mercy!"

When Kim said nothing, Jack growled playfully and hugged her close to his chest and squeezed her.

Kim laughed and struggled, but Jack was stronger than her.

"Grrrr!" Jack growled.

"Jackie, he he!" Kim chuckled uncontrollably.

Jack stood up with Kim, bouncing her in his arms.

Kim giggled and nuzzled Jack's face.

"Urg!" Trix grunted angrily.

Jack rolled his head (the equivalent of rolling his eyes)and grabbed his mask from his night stand.

They went into the living room and sat on the couch, Kim on Jack's lap and Ben next to them playing his games and stuff.

Suddenly Trix came stomping down the stairs angrily.

"God, why do I always fall for guys who cheat!" she shouted slumping onto the couch.

Kim and Jack looked at each other and sniggered.

Ben was also trying to keep his laughter in, **trying**.

Slenderman came into the room and asked "What happened Trix?"

Trix sobbed and cried "My boyfriend in the demon world cheated on me!"

"It happens every week!" laughed Ben.

"Shut-up!" Trix shouted and smacked Ben around the head.

Ben growled and rubbed his head, Trix stormed off, Slenderman sighed and went back into the kitchen and Kim and Jack just went back to... doing whatever they do.

Kim gasped as a fun idea came to her.

"Jackie, can we go to the park, please!" begged Kim, doing her best puppy dog face.

Jack sighed and said "Every time you do that face a kitten is killed"

Kim frowned at Jack, but she was hard to take seriously when she looked so cute.

"Ok!" Jack gave in.

They stood up and walked over to the door.

_I just hope that there's no ladies _he thought to himself.

Jack got his sunglasses and they went to the park.

Kim smiled as she sore the park, she's only been to a park once with her mother.

Jack frowned as he sore the mothers sitting on a bench symbolizing him to come over.

Jack sighed and went over to them.

"Hi!" one mother said happily.

"Sup" Jack said, not really paying attention to them.

He smiled as Kim slid down the slide.

"So which ones yours?" another one asked.

"The small one with black hair and they blue top on" he replied.

They all looked over to the little girl with black hair and the blue top.

"Awww!" they all said at the same time then giggled madly.

Jack sighed sadly and shifted to the right a tad.

Kim ran over to Jack and tugged on his sleeve.

"Jackie, come push me on the swing!" Kim yelled excitedly.

Jack chuckled and got up.

Kim quickly got to the swing, but before she could get on she was pushed out of the way by a bigger kid.

Jack's face darkened under his mask as he stormed up to the child, pulled his mask off and shouted at the kid.

All the children and parents ran for their lives.

Jack turned around to face Kim but she had ran away as well.

Jack looked around franticly, trying to find her.

He searched around for a while.

Finally he found her hiding in a bush.

"Kimmi?" Jack questioned sadly.

Kim flinched and backed up slightly.

Jack new he was crying now.

"Please Kimmi, I'm sorry I scared you!" Jack said desperately, putting his hand out for her to hold.

Kim slowly but shorely reached out her hand and held his hand.

"Don't do that again Jackie, Please!" Kim cried.

"Sorry, it just made me angry when I sore that stupid boy hurt you" Jack said softly, stroking Kim's hair.

"I'm sorry I ran away" Kim sobbed.

Jack shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes"

They both went home together and went into a peaceful sleep.(Mmmm... sleeeeeep)

**._.**

**This isn't great but I'm very tired... so yeah.**

***Falls asleep***


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that it's taking so long to update! **

**Anyway I got this idea from foxglove, so thank you foxglove!**

**:)**

Jack told Slenderman about yesterday and is feeling kinda ill, he must have caught the stomach bug that Kim got.

He sat up in his bed and noticed that Kim wasn't there.

He made his way down stairs and into the living room.

Almost immediately he was tackled into a hug from his daughter.

"He he, hey Kimmi, so what do you want to do today?!" asked Jack as he lifted her onto his hip, Jeff loosely in her grasp.

"Ha ha, Benny and Trixy said we are going to the beach!" Kim squealed and stroked Jack's hair hyperly.

"Um... ok, have fun!"

"No, Jack your coming to!" Kim shouted moodily.

Jack chuckled and nodded.

Slenderman walked into the room with two bags with sunscreen, floats and swimming suits.

When Jack put Kim down she ran over to the couch and picked up her toy train.

Jack went over to her and said "I'm sorry Kimmi, but you can't bring your train to the beach, you might lose it"

Kim frowned and nodded sadly.

Jack rubbed her back and apologised again.

"Ok Jackie, but I can bring Jeff right?" she said sadly.

"Ok, but I'll look after it when you go swimming" Jack replied.

Jack ruffled her hair and put her on his shoulders.

"Well we going to the beach or not?" questioned Ben irritatedly.

Jack and Trix nodded and Kim giggled.

Slenderman just held the bags of stuff in his tentacles.

Jeff slumped down the stairs and sat on the couch.

Trix gabbed Jeff's ear and dragged him out of the house.

"Ahh, w-what the hell!" Jeff complained.

"We're going to the beach and this time your coming with us!" Trix shouted at him angrily.

Jeff growled and winced slightly as Trix pulled on his ear harder.

Kim and Jack laughed out loud as they watched them.

Ben was to busy playing a game on his game boy to notice them, and Slenderman just shook his head.

At the beach

After scaring everyone away, they set up.

Jack helped Kim with her rubber rings and goggles.

Trix and Slenderman set the blankets down and got the floats out.

Ben finally turned off his game and helped the others.

Jeff just stood their having a staring contest with Jeff the bear.

Jack and Kim

Jack walked along the seaside, watching as Kim played in the water.

Kim come running out of the water with a bucket of water.

She ran up to Jack and chucked the water all over him.

"Hey!" Yelled Jack, laughing.

Jack growled playfully as he ran after Kim, who was giggling her heart out.

"Roar!"

"Ahhhh, a monster!"

Suddenly Jack lifted Kim up and the two fell in the sand.

Slenderman chuckled as he watched the two playing in the sand.

"Love you, Jackie!" Kim said lovingly.

"Love you too, kiddo" Jack said back.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and fun, and at the end of the day they all sat together and watched the sun set until Kim had to go to bed.

**I know, that was bad, but hopefully I will make up for it with the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, now I hope this chapter will be better than the other ones, so yay!**

**And thanks for all the comments, I love you guys!**

**:)**

Kim woke up in Jack's arms and struggled to get out of his hold.

When Kim was finally free she went into the garden to play with Jeff the bear and toy train.

When she got there she sat down in the dirt and cuddled Jeff then put him on the floor next to toy train.

Jack

Jack sat up with a grunt, he didn't know why but his back felt like jelly.

He swung his legs over and onto the floor but that's when he noticed... Kim was gone.

He went down the stairs and into the kitchen thinking she would be there, but no, she wasn't there.

_Where is she? _Jack asked himself.

He walked all around the out side of Slender Mansion.

When he got half way he sore Kim running around with Jeff the bear in her arms, squeezing him.

Jack chuckled and ran up to her.

"What are you doing out here, you need breakfast!" Jack chuckled out.

Kim looked up and gave a cheesy smile.

"Jackie, come play with me!" Kim squealed hyperly, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to where toy train and Jeff the bear were.

"Ok, but after you have to get some breakfast!" Jack accepted softly.

"I don't need break-doo(fact: I used to call breakfast break-doo) I'm a big girl I can go for a hunded year without break-doo, I'm a hero!" Kim shouted heroically.

Jack sniggered and sat Kim down on his hip.

"Even awesome super heroes need break-doo *snigger*, it makes then big and strong!" Jack said dramatically.

Kim gasped and motioned Jack to put her down.

As she was put down she quickly legged it inside.

Jack laughed out loud and ran after her.

When Jack got in side, he sore Kim run for the fridge.

He laughed out loud and lifted her up so she could reach the handle to the fridge.

"Tanks Jackie!" Kim squealed thankfully.

"Where!" Jack joked. (well done, if you get it! ;) he he)

Kim playfully stuck her tongue out and opened the fridge.

Jack chuckled and put her down when she grabbed some milk.

He went to get the cereal as Kim got a bowl and spoon.

Put them all together and what do you get?

A big bloody mess, I mean food.

Kim smiled as she ate her cereal.

"You ok?" Jack asked as he sat down at the dinner table, next to Kim.

Kim looked over at Jack and nodded.

"You sure?" Jack persuaded.

"Mhhn hnnm nhhmm!" Kim muffled out over the cereal in her mouth.

Jack laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I said, don't worry Jackie, I'm really happy!" Kim squealed happily.

Jack smiled and gently leaned on Kim's shoulder.

Kim giggled and wrapped her arms around Jack's head.

"What was your mother like?" Jack said suddenly.

"She was pretty and nice and she always said that I'm an angel!" Kim said lovingly, nuzzling Jack's head.

"Heh, she was right" Jack chuckled placing Kim on his lap.

"What was your mummy like?" Kim asked innocently.

"She had a heart of gold, she was the most beautiful woman in my home town!" Jack said, looking into Kim's hazel eyes.

"Where is your home town?"

"In dimension G, Jeff lived their too"

"Jeffie!"

Jack chuckled and nodded.

"Kim, are you sure you want to stay here, do you know what we do to people?" Jack asked sadly.

"Jackie, I know you hurt people, but I know why too, you have to ate the kidneys to live"

Jack's eyes widen.

"How do you know that!"

"Slendie told me, but I'm not scared because, I love you and you love me, right?"

Jack smiled and nodded.

Kim turned in Jack's lap and snuggled up to Jack's chest.

"Kimmi, you haven't finished your cereal!"

"Feed me, Jackie!"

"He he, aren't you to old for that!"

"No, *giggle* I'm not!"

Jack laughed and grabbed a spoon.

He got a spoon full of the cereal and feed it to Kim.

"He he, yum!"

Slenderman walked into the dining room to see Jack feeding Kim.

"Good morning, Jack, Kim" Slenderman said, amused.

Jack jumped slightly and Kim giggled.

"Careful Jackie" Kim said mockingly, swallowing her food.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Kim and tickled her sides.

"He he he he, stop!" Kim giggled.

Jack put Kim on the floor and said "You can go and play now"

"Ok" Kim beamed and ran to the garden.

Jack turned to Slenderman and said "Thanks"

"For what?" he asked with a confused expression.

"For everything you've done for me... dad" Jack said contently and went over and hugged Slenderman.

"Your all just like my kids, annoying and childish and I love each and every one of you guys" Slenderman chuckled.

Jack smiled and said "Love ya too"

Suddenly Jack felt a pat on his shoulder, he looked over and Hoddie was standing their, arms out, asking to join the hug.

Slenderman and Jack smiled and hugged Hoddie.

And soon the others wanted to join.

Hugging Party!

**yay happy ending!**

**I'm starting to update faster now, so yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**:)**

**HI!**

When Jack finally escaped from the hug, he went out side to find Kim.

He walked around the house and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Kim!" he called, starting to get worried.

He continued to walk around the mansion, until he thought it might be best to go asked Slenderman for some help.

He rushed to Slenderman and asked "Hey, Slendy, can you help me look for Kim, I think she's wondering around the mansion somewhere"

Slenderman quickly nodded and rush outside with Jack.

They both looked around for a while until they sore Kim being taken by a man and a woman.

Jack started running towards Kim and the two people trying to take her away.

"Oi, get away from her!" Jack shouted.

Kim looked over at him and smiled.

"Jackie!" she squealed, and tried to run to him but the woman had a strong grip on her.

"Hey, little girl we need to get away from here!" the woman called to Kim panicky.

The man held his shotgun to Jack's head and shouted to his wife "Hey, get the girl home, I'll take care of him"

Jack growled and ran faster.

"Jack, stop!" Slenderman shouted to Jack.

"I need her!" Jack shouted back before Punching the man in the stomach.

The man winced and randomly shot his gun.

Their was a grunt of pain and Jack fell to the floor.

The man jumped up and ran for his life, while Jack was holding his stomach in agony.

Slenderman quickly made his way up to his son figure and held him to his chest.

"Jack, your going to be ok, all right?" Slenderman cried as he lifted Jack and carried him back to Slender mansion.

Kimberley

"No, let go of me!" Kim cried struggling against the woman.

"Little one, those monsters wanted to hurt you!" the woman explained, gently shaking her shoulders.

"No they didn't, Jackie said he would never hurt me!" Kim sobbed.

"They were tricking you, they were going to kill you!" the woman shouted harshly.

Kim looked up at the woman with a terrified expression.

"I'm sorry little one, but they were going to kill you" the woman said softly.

Kim broke down crying, sobbing her heart out.

The woman sighed and lifted Kim up into her arms.

Kim tried to struggle against her but her lack of energy says otherwise.

"So what's your name?" the woman asked as she put Kim down on a soft blanket on the floor.

"Kimber... ley" Kim muttered before falling asleep.

The woman chuckled and said "Mines Jennie"

Jennie kissed Kim's forehead and left her to sleep.

Jennie waited for her husband outside.

She waited for a few minuets until she could see him walking to her, leaning on the trees for support.

"What happened Neil, did you kill them?!" Jennie asked worriedly.

"Don't worry luv, I blasted them into next week!" Neil said proudly.

Jennie smiled and kissed his lips.

"Hows the little one?" Neil asked, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"She's asleep" Jennie replied.

"Really?" Neil chuckled pointing to Kim, who was standing just outside the door.

Jennie turned and smiled at Kim but Kim just looked down sadly.

"What's the matter little one?" Neil asked with concern.

"Jackie and slendie were my family!" Kim cried, wiping the tiredness out of her eyes.

"They were not you family, they were monsters, that wanted to hurt you!" Neil said sternly.

When Kim didn't say anything Jennie said "Well how about I get you some serial, Kimmi?"

Kim nodded sadly and walked back inside with Jennie.

Kim sat at the kitchen table as Jennie got some serial.

Kim growled as she was given a spoon.

"No, folk!" Kim complained. (I used to use a folk with my serial when I was 6)

"What, um... ok" Jennie said as she gave Kim a folk.

She chuckled as Kim struggled to eat the serial.

Kim smiled but then frowned and growled.

"Look, just give us a chance, please!" Jennie begged.

Kim said nothing for a moment then said "It won't make difference, I want to go back home"

"Well your not and this is your home now!" Jennie shouted, storming into her room.

Neil sighed as he watched his wife storm off to their room.

"You should go and get to sleep" Neil said unamused.

Kim went to the blanket and lay down, she wanted to go home and she will go home.

She was stronger than people assumed.

**How will Kim get out of this one?**

**Tune in next time.**

**Same... creepy time,**

**Same creepy channel.**


End file.
